The Past Comes Back To Haunt You
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: sort of a crossover csi NY/medical investigation. an idea of my brother, but he doesn't write, so... disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't even have the dvd's
1. Prologue

**Very short chapter, I know. This is an idea of my brother, I post it because he doesn't want an account or write this story, that's more my thing**

Prologue

Lindsay was at the crime lab. Sometimes she would stare at Danny. She really liked him. He caught her staring at him and she smiled before she turned away. He didn't loved her, that she knew for sure. She just liked staring at him.

He had felt Lindsay staring at him and he turned around, only to see her smiling at him and looking at the case file again. He loved her, but she didn't loved him, he knew that. So he just had to make her realise he loved her. _That's it, I'm going to ask her out, I can't wait any longer. _He wanted to ask her, but noticed she was gone. _Ok, so I'm just going to try it tomorrow._

Lindsay had left, her shift had ended. When she got home she looked at her mail. She turned pale when she saw a black envelope with a address sticker on it. _Not again, who is this person and what does he or she want?_ She got her answer when she opened the envelope and a typed letter fell out. 'leave this town or die' it said. Lindsay was shocked, but took it seriously. She had a lot of letters like this. She picked up a pen and searched for a paper. _I hope they can forgive me._ She thought when she started to write.

Danny was really worried. Lindsay didn't came to her shift today. After a while he just couldn't take it anymore and he got to his car, he was going to look for her at her apartment. When he got there, she didn't opened the door, so he got the janitor to open it. He was shocked when he saw the inside of it. Almost everything was gone. Only the mail was on the ground and when he searched in other rooms her clothes and personal stuff were gone to. When he walked back to the living room he saw two letters laying on the table, one to the lab and one to him. He opened the one to the lab first and when he had read it, he turned pale. He got his phone and called Mac. When he picked up his phone Danny just said three words. "Lindsay is gone."

**oooooooh, cliffhanger! Please say if you want me to continue, this is going to be a crossover with medical investigation if I do.**


	2. Running away

**second chapter. the next chapter is really about the title, but I needed to write this. disclaimer: I dreamt I owned csi and I was happy. When I woke up, I was sad. I don't even own the dvd's**

Running away

Lindsay was standing at the airport. Running away wasn't the best solution, but it was the only thing she could do. Those threats started a few months after she started to work at the lab and she didn't wanted to see her friends dead. When she boarded the plane, she never looked back, but a single tear travelled down her cheek.

Danny sat in a chair in the lab. They just got from Lindsays old apartment and when they all had read the letter, they were shocked. It wasn't much, just 3 phrases. _I hope you can forgive me, but I'm gone. Don't try to contact me. The reason why is in the safe and the code is the day I started working with you all._ The letters in the safe were now being processed in the lab. He put his hands in his pocket, and felt paper. It was the letter she had left for him. He opened it and started reading.

_Danny,_

_I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I can't see another way. If you've read the letters by now, you will know why I left. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I tried to get help, but when I wanted to ask someone if he could help me, he ended up shot. The next day I got a letter with a warning…_

He stopped reading for a while, he had seen that letter. 'this is a warning. Don't ask anyone else to help you, or they will end the same way' he thought about how helpless she had felt and got angry. To cool himself down he started reading again.

…_and I didn't knew what to do anymore. I just hoped it would end, but I got more and more letters. I tried to ignore them, but they got more and more threatening and at the end they said that there would be an envelope with instructions coming soon. It came the next day, but I had to burn it otherwise the person who did this would have killed you. I didn't wanted to do it, but a week later there was another letter. It's in this envelope. I just wanted that it didn't was this way. I love you Danny, I really do. I hope I can come back to you later, but now it's just to hard. Please forgive me._

_Love, Montana._

Danny looked inside the envelop again and the small piece of paper fell out. It said 'leave this town, or die'. He decided to give the paper and envelope to someone to process it and he kept the letter with him. When he walked away a single tear travelled down his cheek.

**It's so sad, I know. please review. The next chapter is ten years later and I will explain everything in a he thinks/she thinks setting like in my other story.**


	3. Ten years later

**sorry for not updating, but I was busy and stuff. just enjoy the chapter and if you don't understand it, this is about medical investigation. next chapter will be less difficult i think. please R&R.**

Ten years later

Eva was sitting on a bench in the hospital. She didn't felt well. It wasn't the hospital that made her feel like that, it was the city it was in. New York. All those moments, all those memories, they wouldn't go away. She looked up and smiled. At least he was here with her. He came to her to comfort her. "Are you okay?" he asked. It felt right, he was really concerned, she loved him. "Yes I'm fine Miles, I just don't like this city". He just understood. Every time they were in New York Eva would feel like something was haunting her. And everyone knew how the rest would react. Steven would say to her that she had to get over it, whatever it was. Frank would say it would eventually stop. Natalie would try to comfort her, but go to the victims after a few minutes, leaving her all alone. It was Miles who really helped her every time they were in New York. It was Miles who sat by her when she felt sick. And it was Miles where she fell in love with. And it turned out he loved her too.

Eva got distracted from her thoughts by Miles talking to her. "you have to do a press conference about the epidemic disease we're dealing with now". She was shocked. That wasn't possible! The one would find out, the one who had her fleeing this same city ten years ago. She couldn't do that, if the one found out he would get killed. She wasn't sure she still loved him, but he didn't deserved to die. "are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." She heard him say. She just told him she couldn't do it and ran away.

Miles was confused. Did his wife just do that? It wasn't like her to be afraid of cameras, she actually liked it to be on TV. But in New York everything was different, he had learned that. She wouldn't even let him take the kids with them when they even got near that city. He smiled thinking about them. Jake was six now and he started to be as intelligent as him. And Jennifer just turned four and was really smart. He didn't knew from who she got that, as far as he knew Eva wasn't like that at all and he wasn't like that either.

An hour later the press conference was over. Eva had convinced Natalie to speak and surprisingly she had done that. She felt happy and that only increased when she saw Miles walking towards her. They hugged when he said "some more people died, we've called some csis to help". She felt the colour drain out of her face. She had to run, but where? She turned around, looking for some way to escape when she heard Miles ask again if she was ok. Just when she found a way out, she ran into the last person she wanted to see. And then he called her name. Her old name. the name she hoped or at least thought she would never hear again.

"Lindsay?"

**oooooooh, what do you think of the cliffhanger? you didn't expected that, did you? lol, next chapter will be up soon. or at least I hope so. sweets for all reviewers (not the psycologist of bones). and maybe cookies. and pie. lol, just review to keep me happy and this story going!**


	4. All coming back

**next chap, have fun!**

All coming back

She saw him and suddenly she couldn't move. Why her, why now? Why couldn't she stay out of this city forever? It only had bad memories. except him, he had been the love of her life. But now she had Miles. And she loved him. She had given up the hope to return a long time ago. And now it was all coming back, the person who had forced her to leave would kill him. And even now she was married to Miles, she still loved him inside. But not that much.

A voice brought her back to the present. It was him. "Lindsay, is this really you?". She didn't knew what to do and she just tried to run away, but the person who asked the question wouldn't let her. "Danny, let me go!" she shouted, getting Danny and Miles confused. That was all she needed and she got away, running to a place where she could think.

At the hospital, Miles walked to the man and asked for a explanation. He couldn't believe that his wife knew this csi, why didn't she told him? He looked at the man where Eva just ran from and saw that he was looking at him too. He decided that the man wasn't going to start a conversation, so he did. "how do you know Eva?". The other man looked confused. "who's Eva?". Miles thought that the man was stupid, he knew who she was, but not her name? "well, it's the woman that just ran away from you.".

Danny didn't knew what was happening, but something inside told him that the other man was telling the truth. The lab had searched for Lindsay, but it was like she vanished from the face of the earth since she left, 10 years ago. "come with me, I've got something to show you". Miles followed the man, somehow he knew he could trust him. They got out of the hospital, after letting Steven know he was going somewhere else. He didn't knew whereto. After half an hour they were at the lab Danny worked. He let Miles go first into a room end closed the door behind him. Miles looked around and saw that all the walls were covered in letters, maps and results from test. There was no suspect in the case yet. He was confused, why had the man taken him to this room? It was then that Danny spoke. "this is the case from Lindsay Monroe. She disappeared 10 years ago, because someone threatened her into leaving. She worked at this lab, so it became a high-profile case. All evidence came back negative.". Miles was still confused. "so why did you take me to this room?". "because no one saw Lindsay until today. Here is a picture." Danny said, while handing it. Miles took it and was shocked. On the picture was a woman he knew very well. A woman who he had been in love with since the day they met, 10 years ago.

It was Eva.

**ok, how many of you saw that coming? i think all of you, cause it's not really that shocking. hope you liked it!**


End file.
